


making a baby

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee, timothee hal chalamet
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Smut, having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:AH CAN U DO A MAKING A BABY WITH TIMOTHÉE TOO? I LOVED THE HARRY ONE
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you
Kudos: 34





	making a baby

You couldn’t stop thinking about it. The little tummy that would form into a big one, the swollen feet, the cravings, the sweet feeling of life within you. Baby fever was an understatement. The idea of making a baby with Timothée was almost too much, and it made you tingly between the legs. He was totally ignorant of your desires, always using a condom, ensuring you took your pill as well, all precautions taken. 

But you wanted more. 

May. Warmer weather brought blooming trees, a sign of life growing that left you breathless. He was more beautiful than ever, shiny curls hanging in his face and curling down his neck, green eyes to match the budding world. You held it inside, a secret you’d eventually share, but fear of rejection was overwhelming. 

But it didn’t matter. He noticed. 

“Baby, what’s going on in your head?” He asked one night, Chinese leftovers spilled across the table. 

“What?”

“You’re off. Something is off. I’m worried.” He looked nervous, wringing his hands together and watching you anxiously. 

You sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch cushion and closing your eyes. No point in hiding it. 

“I have horrendous baby fever.” 

Silence. Peeking through your eyelids, you found him grinning with his eyebrows raised. 

“You want to have a baby?”

“Yes. Desperately.” 

He pointed at himself. “With me?”

You nodded eagerly, taking his hands and kissing his fingers. He exhaled heavily through his nose at your touch, unconsciously leaning closer. 

“When?”

“As soon as we can,” you murmured, finding his lips and kissing him softly. “I can’t get it out of my head.” 

“We can start trying immediately.” 

“What?”

Timmy beamed, smiling into the kiss, sunshine on your lips. “You think I haven’t thought about this endlessly too?”

“Really?” You put your hands on his cheeks and pulled back, gazing into his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Firm. Definitive. 

“Fuck,” you breathed, leaning back a bit and staring at him. You were going to make a baby with this man, create life through loving each other. “I love you.” 

“I love you so much,” he mumbled, pulling you back to kiss you again, speaking love languages of your own making with your tongue, nothing known to man. Kissing you back, his hand found your thigh and squeezed it gently. “Should we discuss the details?”

You kissed down his neck and along his jawline, so sharp it might cut your lips. “Such as?”

He moaned softly, leaning his head back to give you access to his neck. You kissed the freckles there, loving each one for its individual shape and color, unique as snowflakes. 

“Will we live at your place or mine? Where do we put the crib? What do we have to do to prepare?” 

You pulled back, giggling quietly. “I think we work on that once I’m pregnant.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed you again, hand weaving into your hair. Against your lips, “The idea of getting you pregnant is kinda driving me crazy.” 

You shuddered, kissing him in return, images of his seed pouring into your body sending goosebumps down your limbs. His hand moved further along your thigh, a dextrous and long forefinger tracing the line of your pants. You sighed softly into his mouth, enjoying the smile that formed against your mouth. 

“You are my everything, let’s make a baby, my girl…” 

Kissing him harder, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him on top of you, falling backward into the couch. He was already hard and needing, and you opened your legs wide so he could slowly rub his erection between your legs. The friction created a sweet heat, the both of you gasping and moaning messes. Eventually sitting up, he tugged you gently from the couch and pulled you to the bedroom, tugging his shirt over his head. You put both hands on his chest and kissed him again, his hands in your hair, pushing you back to the bed, this is really happening. 

Falling onto the mattress, you watched him undo his belt, his eyes dark with lust and adoration. You wiggled out of your pants and underwear, smiling when he tugged your hips to the edge of the bed and kneeled as if in prayer. 

“You don’t have to-“ 

He buried his face into your sex, his tongue exploring and teasing your wetness. Up and down, entrance to clit, he licked the length of your slit and groaned with pleasure. Fingers between your folds, rubbing the sensitive bud, you screamed his name as your hips bucked into the air. Love bites to the inside of your thighs, he slipped from his boxers and crawled on top of you. 

“Timmy?”

“Yes, my girl?”

“I love you.” 

Beaming, face lit like the brightest day, he kissed you softly, lying side by side with you with your chests pressed together. You slid your leg over his waist, a soft noise drawn from your lips when his hand found the inside of your knee to hold you in place. 

“I love you. Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes.” 

A genuine smile, love in a grin, he moved about to line himself up, kissing your neck languidly and leaving wet marks. Holding your leg over his hip, he entered you slowly, just a little bit. Rocking his hips slowly, deeper and deeper until your hips were flush against one another and he was all the way inside of you. You breathed his air, this position was new and astounding, short thrusts as if he couldn’t stand to pull out. 

Burying his face in your neck, he bit down gently as his movements became more demanding and insistent. You rocked forward to meet him, passion colliding with passion, he kissed you so hard it was messy, his mouth desperate. Faster, harder, your head fell back against the pillow, we’re creating a life. 

When he finally came it was sudden and loud, a grunt followed by several cusses as he emptied his love into yours. You squeezed him closer and closed your eyes, concentrating on the feeling of his warmth inside of you. 

Could it have happened, just then? Could it?

You fell asleep like that, holding one another with him still inside of you. Peaceful slumber, groggy in the morning, he immediately made love to you again, you on top this time, owning his body as he gulped and drank in the sight of you rocking back and forth into his core. 

Could it have happened that time? 

Every day was the same. He’d wake you and you would make love, sometimes in the shower, sometimes in the kitchen, always with his seed spilling into your body as you tried to make a baby. Loving him was beautiful and easy, and you couldn’t get enough, each time feeling like the very first. 

A few weeks passed, they became a month, a little longer, and you began to wonder if/when you should take a pregnancy test. He bought some at the store for you and they laid on the counter for another week before you finally gave in and took one. The little screen showed two lines, and you stared at it for a long time before running from the bathroom and waving it in his face. 

“Did you pee on that?” 

“I’m pregnant!” You shouted, throwing the test onto the table carelessly, you’d clean it up later, throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. 

“Fuck, are you serious?” He looked so excited that it made your heart ache. 

Nodding, you jumped up and down in his arms, laughing hysterically and almost knocking him over.

“I can’t believe we did it!” He exclaimed, squeezing you affectionately and pressing kisses to your temple and cheeks. 

“Well, it was such a burden, you know.” 

He laughed, his head falling back. “Is it weird that I want to know? Like… when it happened?” 

“Hell no, I thought about that almost every time.” .

AH SURE I CAN

tags: @if-n0t-l8ter-when @jessespencer @cecilatec @awww-sugar @beige-honey @visionsofsweettea @lucyshea @allskynostars @anais117 @elio-elio-elio123 @staceystoleyourheart @chalametmarvel @sestravenus @misschalamet @ticklishtimothee @apricottimmy @maddyrosew @pinkrosezx @myheartdesirepure @toomuchsinning @no1partyanthem505 @madeinthemidnightmemories @weakling-grace @thisandyourshirt @timothee-chalchalchalamet @shesaworkoffiction @chalamet-noir @chloefran @waiting-to-be-myself @timotheeee-chalamet @moorgannn @glowingchalamet @newletas @hplotrfan @nonchalantflower @aomi-nabi @okaydraco @sunflowertimothee

(fluff, smut)

You couldn’t stop thinking about it. The little tummy that would form into a big one, the swollen feet, the cravings, the sweet feeling of life within you. Baby fever was an understatement. The idea of making a baby with Timothée was almost too much, and it made you tingly between the legs. He was totally ignorant of your desires, always using a condom, ensuring you took your pill as well, all precautions taken. 

But you wanted more. 

May. Warmer weather brought blooming trees, a sign of life growing that left you breathless. He was more beautiful than ever, shiny curls hanging in his face and curling down his neck, green eyes to match the budding world. You held it inside, a secret you’d eventually share, but fear of rejection was overwhelming. 

But it didn’t matter. He noticed. 

“Baby, what’s going on in your head?” He asked one night, Chinese leftovers spilled across the table. 

“What?”

“You’re off. Something is off. I’m worried.” He looked nervous, wringing his hands together and watching you anxiously. 

You sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch cushion and closing your eyes. No point in hiding it. 

“I have horrendous baby fever.” 

Silence. Peeking through your eyelids, you found him grinning with his eyebrows raised. 

“You want to have a baby?”

“Yes. Desperately.” 

He pointed at himself. “With me?”

You nodded eagerly, taking his hands and kissing his fingers. He exhaled heavily through his nose at your touch, unconsciously leaning closer. 

“When?”

“As soon as we can,” you murmured, finding his lips and kissing him softly. “I can’t get it out of my head.” 

“We can start trying immediately.” 

“What?”

Timmy beamed, smiling into the kiss, sunshine on your lips. “You think I haven’t thought about this endlessly too?”

“Really?” You put your hands on his cheeks and pulled back, gazing into his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Firm. Definitive. 

“Fuck,” you breathed, leaning back a bit and staring at him. You were going to make a baby with this man, create life through loving each other. “I love you.” 

“I love you so much,” he mumbled, pulling you back to kiss you again, speaking love languages of your own making with your tongue, nothing known to man. Kissing you back, his hand found your thigh and squeezed it gently. “Should we discuss the details?”

You kissed down his neck and along his jawline, so sharp it might cut your lips. “Such as?”

He moaned softly, leaning his head back to give you access to his neck. You kissed the freckles there, loving each one for its individual shape and color, unique as snowflakes. 

“Will we live at your place or mine? Where do we put the crib? What do we have to do to prepare?” 

You pulled back, giggling quietly. “I think we work on that once I’m pregnant.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed you again, hand weaving into your hair. Against your lips, “The idea of getting you pregnant is kinda driving me crazy.” 

You shuddered, kissing him in return, images of his seed pouring into your body sending goosebumps down your limbs. His hand moved further along your thigh, a dextrous and long forefinger tracing the line of your pants. You sighed softly into his mouth, enjoying the smile that formed against your mouth. 

“You are my everything, let’s make a baby, my girl…” 

Kissing him harder, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him on top of you, falling backward into the couch. He was already hard and needing, and you opened your legs wide so he could slowly rub his erection between your legs. The friction created a sweet heat, the both of you gasping and moaning messes. Eventually sitting up, he tugged you gently from the couch and pulled you to the bedroom, tugging his shirt over his head. You put both hands on his chest and kissed him again, his hands in your hair, pushing you back to the bed, this is really happening. 

Falling onto the mattress, you watched him undo his belt, his eyes dark with lust and adoration. You wiggled out of your pants and underwear, smiling when he tugged your hips to the edge of the bed and kneeled as if in prayer. 

“You don’t have to-“ 

He buried his face into your sex, his tongue exploring and teasing your wetness. Up and down, entrance to clit, he licked the length of your slit and groaned with pleasure. Fingers between your folds, rubbing the sensitive bud, you screamed his name as your hips bucked into the air. Love bites to the inside of your thighs, he slipped from his boxers and crawled on top of you. 

“Timmy?”

“Yes, my girl?”

“I love you.” 

Beaming, face lit like the brightest day, he kissed you softly, lying side by side with you with your chests pressed together. You slid your leg over his waist, a soft noise drawn from your lips when his hand found the inside of your knee to hold you in place. 

“I love you. Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes.” 

A genuine smile, love in a grin, he moved about to line himself up, kissing your neck languidly and leaving wet marks. Holding your leg over his hip, he entered you slowly, just a little bit. Rocking his hips slowly, deeper and deeper until your hips were flush against one another and he was all the way inside of you. You breathed his air, this position was new and astounding, short thrusts as if he couldn’t stand to pull out. 

Burying his face in your neck, he bit down gently as his movements became more demanding and insistent. You rocked forward to meet him, passion colliding with passion, he kissed you so hard it was messy, his mouth desperate. Faster, harder, your head fell back against the pillow, we’re creating a life. 

When he finally came it was sudden and loud, a grunt followed by several cusses as he emptied his love into yours. You squeezed him closer and closed your eyes, concentrating on the feeling of his warmth inside of you. 

Could it have happened, just then? Could it?

You fell asleep like that, holding one another with him still inside of you. Peaceful slumber, groggy in the morning, he immediately made love to you again, you on top this time, owning his body as he gulped and drank in the sight of you rocking back and forth into his core. 

Could it have happened that time? 

Every day was the same. He’d wake you and you would make love, sometimes in the shower, sometimes in the kitchen, always with his seed spilling into your body as you tried to make a baby. Loving him was beautiful and easy, and you couldn’t get enough, each time feeling like the very first. 

A few weeks passed, they became a month, a little longer, and you began to wonder if/when you should take a pregnancy test. He bought some at the store for you and they laid on the counter for another week before you finally gave in and took one. The little screen showed two lines, and you stared at it for a long time before running from the bathroom and waving it in his face. 

“Did you pee on that?” 

“I’m pregnant!” You shouted, throwing the test onto the table carelessly, you’d clean it up later, throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. 

“Fuck, are you serious?” He looked so excited that it made your heart ache. 

Nodding, you jumped up and down in his arms, laughing hysterically and almost knocking him over.

“I can’t believe we did it!” He exclaimed, squeezing you affectionately and pressing kisses to your temple and cheeks. 

“Well, it was such a burden, you know.” 

He laughed, his head falling back. “Is it weird that I want to know? Like… when it happened?” 

“Hell no, I thought about that almost every time.”


End file.
